


The sound of crashing

by FatDragonLair



Category: Echo (Visual Novel 2019)
Genre: M/M, Post Leo route, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26727340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatDragonLair/pseuds/FatDragonLair
Summary: A year after the events of Echo, Chase is faced with an event.--Something short I wanted to do while trying to get back into writing!
Relationships: Chase/Kudzu
Kudos: 13





	The sound of crashing

“Yeah, I made sure our weekend was open. So do you want us to bring a cake on our way or- Ah, got it. Well, I think we’re about to head to check out, so I’ll text you later tonight for some plans. See ya!”

The otter hung up and tucked away the phone into the inside of his pocket, waving a simple “hello” to the raccoon walking to him with a cart full of various foods and cleaning supplies. 

“So Chase, did you find a card for Toby yet?” asks the raccoon after giving his boyfriend a peck on the cheek. A smirk grew on his face as he watched the otter shyly chuckle. It wasn’t something Chase had gotten used to after being single for so long. 

“Uhhh… not yet, Kudz.” Chase answered, staring back at the wall full of birthday cards. A plethora of choices await, art styles shifting from cute and simple to detailed illustrations.

After another few moments of searching, Kudzu reached out and took a card, giving it a closer look. “How about this one?” he asks, holding out a card whose front was a cartoon-esque drawing of a soccer ball about to eat a large birthday cake. Clearing his voice, Kudzu spoke in a uncharacteristically boastful tone, like a royal messenger speaking to his king.

“I hope your birthday is a ball!”

The two begin to laugh due to how corny it was. 

“Yeah! Yeah, he’ll appreciate this.” Chase answered, grabbing the envelope to put the card in. “Oh, did you ever decide what to make for dinner tonight?” 

Kudzu answered with a sigh. “Frankly, dear, I’m kinda exhausted from garden work earlier today. I’m just gonna grab something at the deli real quick. Want to go with me?”

“No thanks.” Chase responded. “I’m trying to find the gift card to go with it.” 

“Alright, well I’ll be back in a bit. Mind watching the groceries?” Kudzu asked and headed off when his lover responded with a simple nod. 

The otter concluded his search swiftly as he pulled out the gift card, smiling to himself. He was never good at gifts, but he’s sure TJ wouldn’t mind. Chase began to slip the gift card into the front of the shopping cart, ready to take it to Kudzu.  
A shatter of glass could be heard nearby. It made the otter’s heart still. He wanted to move, but every cell in his body refused to budge from the sheer anxiety. Was it all just a dream? Has this entire year and three months passed by just a trick on his mind? Did it turn out that his escape, recovery, and sparking of a new love turned out to be The Devil’s illusion?

He can already feel the bear get closer to him, the weighted breaths, the stench of booze and smoke, the hands stained with viscera, the lustful grin on his vile face. It was scarred into his mind, always making him choke from the mere thought. Chase closed his eyes, unready ready to open up just to learn he’s back in Echo, a town that nobody can escape.

“Chase!? Hey! Hey, open your eyes dear.”

The otter wanted to scream for anyone to help. Kudzu, Flynn, Jenna, Carl, TJ, even Leo. It didn’t take long for him to recognize the earthly scent of his lover, and opened his eyes with hesitance. 

It was him. It was his raccoon, his face expressing deep concern. Kudzu hugged Chase tightly, making sure to not let go. He whispers to the sobbing otter, following up with a kiss on his forehead.  
“It’s okay babe, Echo’s behind us. It’s okay…”

Chase’s only response was to keep crying, hugging Kudzu back.

The intercom loudly turned on, speaking “Clean up on Aisle Eight. A few jars of jam have fallen. Repeat, Clean up on Aisle Eight.”


End file.
